


To Far Gone, Or Not?

by KendosBunny



Series: One Direction Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Kitten Harry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Triggers, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendosBunny/pseuds/KendosBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of living in New York, Louis Tomlinson finally finds a friendly face, and it just so happens that this face is topped with fuzzy brown ears.  Harry is a kitten hybrid that, like so many, was abused then dumped in the streets, left for dead. Louis takes Harry home and tries his best to take care of him.  But it just doesn't seem to be enough to convince Harry that he is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Yay!! This was imported from one of my accounts on Wattpad to this, so don't be alarmed. If you are still concerned that plagiarism is involved, please feel free to contact that particular account. Hope you like the story! <33

Louis was walking towards the flat that he had lived in since he moved to New York from his home in Don-caster, England. He was just walking back from the agency he worked for.

As he passed yet another dingy ally way that seemed to be common in the city, he heard something that caught his attention immediately. A faintly animalistic whimper came from the ally as he passed had him cautiously walking down it. Trying his best to step around the broken glass and rotting garbage, he came to a Dumpster that seemed to be the source of the whimper.

“Hello?” he called softly. A swift scamper told him that, A something or one was behind the bin, and B is was very frightened. “Its okay,” he said quietly, “I’m not going to hurt y- oh my . . . ” The thing that had made the pitifully frightened noise was a boy who looked about 17.

“Are you okay? How can I help you?” Louis asked, unsure of what to do.

At the sound of his voice, the scrawny looking lad curled into a tight ball, putting his back to Louis. When he turned, Louis was startled by something long and fuzzy whisked across the ground. He was to stunned to do any thing but gasp. "You have a tail?"

The curly-headed boy visibly winced at the alarm in his voice, and started to shake. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Louis, by the way. What's your name?" Louis asked.

After a moment of silence, the cat-boy turned to look at him blankly. "You do have a name, don't you?" Louis asked, surprised when the boy moved closer. He pointed to a black collar around his neck, clearly displaying the name "Harry Edward Styles". 

"Well, hello Harry. Would you like to come to mine and get cleaned up?" Louis asked, holding his hand out to Harry as he stood. After a moment of thought, Harry cautiously took Louis hand and pulled himself up. Without letting go of his hand, Louis continued walking to his flat.

"L-lou-is..." Harry murmured to himself, and though his voice husky and barely audible, it was obviously deep and definitely beautiful. Louis walked in silence after that, marveling at the amazing sound. 

After a bit more walking, the pair came to the old brick building that Louis lived in. "It doesn't look like much from the outside, but its nice." Louis reluctantly let go of Harry's hand to unlock the door of his flat. The key wouldn't fit at first, but eventually clicked open the lock. As he turned back around to usher Harry in, Louis gasped.

Harry was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Its been forever but I've been soooo busy. Hope you like it!

"Harry?! Were are you?" Louis called frantically looking around for his new found friend. He dashed towards the sidewalk in front of his flat and looked down the street.

"Harry! Stop!" Louis shouted to the boy who was about to step into the busy street. Louis started running towards him, grabbing and pulling him back quickly.

"What are you thinking, Harry? You could have been killed! Come on," Louis led him into the flat, "It's safer in here." Harry seemed stunned into silence.

"H-harry is s-sorry..." Harry said shakily. "What were you doing, Harry?" Louis asked softly, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the couch, plopping down with a sigh. "H-har-ry w-was l-leav-ing..." he answered softly. 

"But why, did I upset you in some way?" 

"H-arry d-did not-t wa-want to both-ther L-Louis" he answered, stumbling over the words pitifully. 

"Aww, Harry! You're not a bother to me. I want you here. Just until you get back on your feet." Louis answered softly. "O-ok..." he said reluctantly.

"Come on, then! Let's get something to eat. Are you hungry?" Louis asked, his happiness returning easily. Harry nodded eagerly. "Well, come on." Louis started walking towards the kitchen.

"What would you like?" he gestured towards the fridge he was holding open.

"H-harry has on-nly e-ever e-eaten cat f-food." Harry said sheepishly.

"You're- you've- WHAT?" Louis practically shouted. Harry winced at his abrupt change in volume, and slowly started to whimper again. 

"Oh, shh. I'm sorry, Harry. I was just surprised, that's all." Louis apologized, swiftly coming over to the whimpering boy. Harry started to back up until he hit the wall behind him, a terrified look in his cat like eyes. 

"P-please d-don't h-h-hurt H-har-ry." he said pitifully, unable to form the words correctly due to his hurry in getting them out. He was shaking terribly now. 

"No, Harry, no. I'm will never ever hit you. It's ok," Louis consoled softly, "Are you still hungry?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, what?" Louis grinned cheekily. "Y-yeah." Harry said, blushing.

"There's that pretty voice." Louis beamed. Harry bushed harder, giggling. 

"So what'll it be, Hazza?" asked Louis. Harry looked confused for a second and then replied, "H-harry's n-name is not-t H-h-hazza. Its Harry-y." 

"Hazza is your nickname. Like some people call me Lou instead of Louis." he explained. "O-oh. Ok-k th-then." he said hesitantly. 

"Now how about some pizza?" Louis said, pulling a box from the fridge. "P-Pizza?" Harry questioned. 

"It's really good, I promise." Louis assured him. "O-ok." 

"You can take a seat." Louis said over his shoulder, getting out a pizza to warm up.

When Louis turned around, he started. Harry was sitting on the floor almost directly behind him. "Woah there, Hazza! You don't have to sit down there." he said, a bit surprised, a bit amused.

"O-oh. I-I am-m so-sorry. I have always sat on the g-ground.."

"Oh, honey, not here! Come on, I'll show you," Louis took Harry's hand (only a slight flinch this time) and led him to one of the tall straight back chairs, "Here like this."

He took Harry's hips and pushed him down into the chair.

"Oh.. Th-this is b-b-better... Thank you, B-boo" Harry said the little pet name timidly, like speaking to a scary stranger.

"What'ya call me?" Louis smiled; he had heard him clearly, despite Harry's adorable stutter, but wanted to hear the nickname slip shyly from his lips again.

"U-umm... B-boo...." Harry just about whispered, "A n-nic-kn-name for y-you... like H-hazza...."

Harry was really blushing now. Louis walked forward and enfolded him in a warm, tight hug.... and heard squeaking? 

"Hazza, you ok?"

He held him at arms length, worry creasing his features.

"Wh-what was t-that for? Wh-at w-was that?" Harry's fluffy chocolate ears were quivering now.

"What, you mean a hug? You've never been hugged before, Hazza?" Louis was astonished. Everyone should be hugged. But little Harry just shook his floor-facing head.

"A hug is something that you do to show someone you love them, Hazza." Louis pulled Harry back into their embrace. This time, Harry hugged back... eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? It a bit short but the next chapter will be up soon. Please comment and send kudos if you like it! Critiques are welcomed! <33


End file.
